The Embodiment of War
by GreatPaladin
Summary: War like everything else has a beginning, now as the son and grandson of war the reincarnation of the Primordial of War is steeping up and bringing ruin to his enemies but all he cares about is finding strong opponents to test his might.


**Chapter 1: The** **Embodiment** **of War: The Horseman Rides**

 **Author's Note: Yo Paladin here, sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories but college is working me to the bone with me only getting time to put in maybe half to a full hour and I then try and split that time up to get some work done for my other stories which I have got a bunch of chapters half done but don't have time to finish them but hopefully I will be able to get more time soon when the holidays come up so please tell me how you like this one, so hope you like. P.S still looking for a beta so sorry if the grammar is bad** **I am trying to get better so I hope everyone enjoys it** **.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any** **D** **arksiders content or anything else they belong to their respectable owners, the** **only thing** **I own is my OC or anything I make.**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXX**

"War" a deep smooth baritone voice spoke **, "** War, since the beginning of time was man's way of showing dominance over one another, be it over land, love, greed or power. War was fought for what seemed to be the simplest needs." The speaker took a deep breath before sighing "For as long as I can remember war is all I dreamed about, but not in the form of me craving war but in fact every time I slept my dreams were only about wars of the past. ' The Trojan War', ' The First Messenian War', ' Letantine War', ' Second Messenian War', ' Greek-Punic Wars' , ' First Sacred War', 'Greco-Persian/Persian Wars', ' World War 1 and 2' and many more. What made the dreams seem real was that as I dreamnt I would always changing sides seeing the war from each armies perceptive then without me knowing I was learning everything there was to know about each war, from every battle, to every skirmish I learned, I remembered every tactic the generals or leaders of the armies used to win their battles even if it was the smallest thing that helped them win."

"I then started to memorize the battle styles of the soldiers that fought in the wars from the quick and fast Apache, to the disciplined Samurai. From the Spartans, to the vikings it didn't matter I copied and perfected each warriors fighting style till it was like I had been doing the movements for all my life. What surprised me the most was that I saw the heroes of each era from Achilles to Theseus to Perseus, Alexander the Great to Joan of Ark and many more but that didn't stop me from coping their fighting styles and tactics and made them my own".

"The dreams stopped after my 18th birthday but I felt like I was centuries older because by the time the dreams stopped I had lived through every war in the past, perfecting my instincts and control of my emotions." The voice sighed again before what sounded like they were taking a drink of something before they continued "Even when I was dreaming I went to school and did martial arts, getting videos for all known forms of fighting styles which I then mastered as well.

Well I have told you my past and why I was different from everyone else but I didn't tell you my name, I am Ace Lucifer Smith, the Son of Ares the Greek God Of War, the Grandson of both Zeus king of Olympus and Hera queen of Olympus and also the grandson of Athena the Goddess of Wisdom and War but I am so much more because War like everything else has to have a beginning like my older brother and sister better known as Chaos and Order, who am I really well I am 'War' the reincarnated Primordial of War known as 'Armegedon' or 'Ragnorok' and were I ride, ruin is sure to follow."

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

(Unknown Location)

In what seemed to be a warehouse there was a underground fight club was a large group of people shouting into a old boxing ring, standing in the ring was a thug not overly large but had some muscle to him with a bald head, he was wearing a white wife beater with a fang necklace over it, he wore a pair of faded blue jeans with a pair of sneakers on his feet. Opposite him was a tall figure about 6ft 4, wearing a leather jacket with a Grey hood which he had up, under the jacket is a blood red dress shirt which was buttoned up with only the top two buttons undone, the figure wore a pair of deep black jean tucked into military combat boots, on his hands were a pair of black leather gloves.

A person dressed in a suit walked into the ring with a mic in his hand before he said "And here we are the next match in this corner we have the our usual combatant 'Sting' " the announcer finished with the guy named sting in the wife beater raising his arms up with the crowd cheering, when the crowd quieted down enough the announcer spoke up again " and on this side we have the challenger 'War'" the fighter now named 'War' didn't seem to react to the announcement even as the crowd booed at him before they quieted down which the announcer took this as the sign for him to start "And so the rule is simple first one down and out be it knocked out or dead just make sure your opponent is down for the count, winner gets $1,000 and so begin!"

The announcer shouted before sharply dropping his right arm down between the two fighters before he quickly jumped back to give them room. As soon as the announcer had jumped back, 'Sting' got into a very basic boxing stance and started to bounce on his toes but 'War' didn't seem to react to this with him still standing like he did before the fight had started. After a few minutes of nether 'Sting' or 'War' moving except 'Sting' switching between having his left or right foot in front with his stance, the crowd started to get rowdy with them shouting for them to get on with it and 'Sting' obliged them by rushing in for a quick right jab to 'War's face.

But to 'Sting' and the crowds surprise 'War' reacted almost to fast for them to register it. 'War' struck with his right foot slamming into 'Sting's face striking with such force that some of 'Sting's teeth shot out along with some of his spit and blood but 'War' wasn't done, with all of 'Sting's weight now at his upper body 'War' took his right foot that was still in the air and cut it down at a angel striking 'Sting's feet and kicking them out from under him then 'War' used the force of his kick to quickly spin on the spot and struck the now air born 'Sting' with a spinning back kick straight to 'Sting's chest forcing the air out of his lungs and have his arms shoot out in front of him because of the force.

'War' quickly spun around to face the air born 'Sting' before grabbing 'Sting's out stretched right arm before with great strength pulling 'Sting' towards him which as soon as 'Sting' was close enough 'War' grabbed his wife beater and did a judo flip slamming 'Sting' against the rings floor with such force the ring shook before 'War' quickly stood up and raised his right leg up and did a quick and powerful ax kick right on top of 'Sting's face with such force the ring floor around 'Sting's head cracked and caved in.

The crowd was silent not even the announcer could speak because of the shock at the fight that should have lasted at least 30 minutes at the most or 10 at the least had just been finished in under 30 seconds. After a few more seconds the announcer snapped out of his daze before he stuttered out " W-w-winner 'War'!" when he shouted this the crowds silence was broken with people shouting about how this matched was rigged but they went silent when 'War' raised his hand and called over the announcer who while looking nervous complied and walked over to him.

When the announcer got over to 'War' he brought the mic up to his mouth "W-what do you want to say?" anyone could hear that the announcer was very nervous being around 'War' but still put the mic close to 'War's mouth so he could be heard even if the announcers arm was a bit shaky from his nervousness. 'War' leaned forward slightly before speaking in deep-smooth baritone voice that echoed with power and control "If you think this match was rigged then I have a solution for you then, I will fight everyone who is willing and I will get $100 for everyone I beat but if one of you should be able to beat me then you will get $100,000. Is that acceptable?" this statement shocked the crowd and the announcer who had a look of shock on his face before he turned towards the back of the area were a man in a white suit and red tie was sat smoking a cigar slowly as if to ask for approval.

The man slowly smoked his cigar before he gave a small nod towards the announcer who while still in shock over 'War's challenge but he shakily nodded his head at the man before he slowly raised the mic to his mouth before he spoke " W-well looks like 'War's challenge is approved, so if anyone wants to accept it here is your chance."

For a few silent moment nobody did or said anything before then the crowd exploded into motion with everyone charging towards the ring and while 'War' was just standing motionless not flinching at the site of the crowd charging at the ring but the announcer scrambled out of the ring to try and not get caught up in the mass carnage is about to happen.

What happened next shocked the announcer who got to a safe distance from the ring only to turn and see the most amazing and scary thing he has ever seen, he watched the the crowd that numbered in the hundreds that had came to what the fights descended upon the man who made the (in his opinion stupid and insane) challenge but 'War' just stood there looking at the money hungry crowd charge at him. When the crowd was only a few feet away from 'War' but just as the announcer ( **Lets just call him AC for short** ) had thought 'War' was finished his eyes widened as 'War' _moved_ flowing through the crowd like a dancer.

'War' was like a well oiled machine never slowing, no extra energy used in his movements as he systematic took out everyone in the crowd that came after him. Block, Dodge, Strike, Counter these are the terms that flowed through 'War's head throughout the storm of carnage he brought onto the crowd.

The slaughter lasted only 5 minutes but at the end of it 'War' stood victories surrounded in the un-moving forms of the former crowd with 'War' being in the middle. 'War slowly weaved his way over the knocked out people towards the man who's face was covered with shadow but was still smoking his cigar, when 'War reached the man 'War' got a good look at the man who had organized the fight night.

The man had slick back hair colored ink-black, his face was smooth with a scar running down from his left eyebrow and past his eye (which 'War' noticed was still working meaning the blow just missed his eye) the man's eyes were simple brown but looked at 'War' like he hadn't just took out over a hundred people and that 'War' was nothing but a bug to him. 'War' stopped just in front of the man before he spoke up "Seeing how I have completed the deal, I think you have something for me."

The man in the suit laughed as he got out of his chair before he stood up straight which showed that he was quite tall around 5ft 10inches but he was still shorter than 'War' so he had to tilt his head up to look at 'War's face. "Now, now there is no need to be so hasty you'll get whats coming to you don't worry" the man in the suit said in a scratchy tone as he started to reach into his suit jacket.

'War' had already anticipated just what the man in front of him was about to do but wanted to let it play out, the man quickly pulled his hand out from his jacket holding a Colt 1911 which was made from gold ('War' was mentally shacking his head at the fact the weapon was made from such a weak metal) but before the man could pull the trigger as he aimed the gun at 'War', 'War' instantly disarmed him causing the man to stumble back and tripping over his small table that his cigar and ash tray was on.

'War' cocked the gun making sure there was a bullet in the chamber before ejecting the magazine, catching the magazine just as it left the gun then throwing it up into the air. 'War' kicked out with his right foot striking the man on the ground straight in the face causing his head to snap back with a sickening crack which told anyone that could have heard it that the man's neck had snapped from the force.

Just as 'War' was about to grab a silver brief-case that was hidden behind the now dead man's chair ('War' didn't even bother to know the man's name) but a large gate on the far left of the room was opened loudly which caused 'War' to look over towards it. Seeing AC and 5 armed thugs were about to come in 'War' quickly turned while jumping to kick the magazine in the room and as he landed 'War' took the gun that was still in his hand and shot the only bullet in the gun at were the magazine was going to be.

Time slowed as the bullet reached the magazine hitting one of the bullets still in the mag setting it and every other bullet off shattering the mag casing which then went shooting out striking everyone in the small enclosed space in the span of 3 second the 5 armed men and the AC were dead on the ground without getting the chance to react let alone defend themselves. 'War' now seeing that he won't be interrupted threw the gun in his hand away before picking the brief-case up and walked through the warehouse to leave.

 **XXxXxXxXxXxxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXx**

(Outside the Warehouse)

'War' walked out of the warehouse, he then started to walk towards his car that he had parked near the front of the warehouse. The car was a pure black Pontiac Firebird Trans Am with traditional bird changed our for that of a stallion in a deep blood red highlights, the car had the best engine one could get for it which was a 5.7L LS1 V8 allowing the car to reach a top speed of 160 mph.

'War' walked up to the car and opened the car trunk and placed the brief-case inside before he walked to the front opening the driver door. Getting in and closing the door 'War' started the car and switched on the radio, the song playing made his mouth twitch slightly up in a smile before he cranked the volume up.

 **(Play= 'Born To Be Wild' by Steppenwolf)**

'War' turned the steering wheel to the left before slamming on the throttle while releasing the clutch half way causing the car to spin on the spot, then 'War' took his foot off the throttle while also releasing the clutch and allowed the steering wheel to straighten out the car out before 'War' stepped hard on the throttle causing the back wheels to spin as they tried to gain traction for about a second before the car took off reaching 60 mph in 4.6s.

(On the road)

Inside the car 'War' tapped his finger on the steering wheel to the music before he noticed a spec of gold in his rear view mirror in the forest next to the road he was driving on so 'War' reached into his pocket before he brought out a mobile and called 911, which as soon as it started to ring he placed it at his right ear while also turning down the radio. For a few seconds the phone continued to ring but then 'War' heard a click then a woman's voice spoke through the phone.

"Hello, 911 what's you're emergency?" the woman spoke and for a few second 'War' didn't speak and the woman was about to speak again but 'War' finally spoke up "Yes, I would like to complain about a disturbance at the old boxing club on Stone-Ax road." 'War' could here the woman type on her computer for a second before she spoke up again "Thank you and who are you then?" 'War' spoke up and answered "Just a passer by no one important" 'War' finished with an almost hypnotic tone as he talked while he watched as the gold flash became more frequent in his rear view mirror.

It took a while for the woman to respond but she finally said "Yes, well thank you for your time sir" before she hanged up with 'War' putting his phone as he gave a small sigh before he straightened out before he turned his car into a dirt road into the forest. For a few minutes 'War' just drove but always made sure he could see the gold flashes in his rear view mirror at all times.

Finally after a while 'War' came up to a clearing in the forest and as soon as he got to about half-way into the clearing 'War' hit the brakes and sharply turned the steering wheel to the left causing the car to slide for a short bit before coming to a stop. The door opened with and 'War' stepped out and closed it behind him.

The clearing was silent except for the leaves of the tree rustling in the breeze but the silence was broken when a soft growl echoed through the clearing as a large Golden lion walked though the shaded wood and appeared with the light of the moon shine onto it's golden fur.

'War' and the lion watched each other for only a few seconds before the lion (Nemean 'War' thought to himself) grew tired of the wait and sprang into action charging right at him with a roar but instead of running or dodging 'War' charged right at the nemean lion. Then just as the lions jaws were about to snap shut on 'War' but was cut short when its jaws were stopped by 'War' both jaws with his hand and while sliding back from the force of the lions first move it only lasted a couple of feet before 'War' was holding back the lion using pure strength.

While the lion tried to over power 'War', he was just looking into the lions eyes and could see the lions will to win but also what looked to be the joy of fighting an opponent that would fight it head on and 'War' could see why it would be like that because while the Nemean is not the same as a normal lion its instincts would be very similar in the fact that it would like to test its strength, that is why it and its kind (Monsters) go after Demi-gods to challenge not only the demi-gods but also to test themselves.

'War' decided that he would give the lion the challenge it wanted so he slowly started to over power the nemean causing the lion to slide against the ground even though it was digging into the ground it couldn't stop itself from being pushed back. When 'War' was sure he was far enough away from his car he gave a small grunt as he started to lift the lion up from the ground using its jaws before he had lifted the lion above his and he hip tossed the lion into a tree but instead of just slamming against the tree, the lion went crashing thought the tree and the four behind it.

The lion slowly got back to its feet shacking its head to get rid of the cobwebs before it turned and faced 'War' who didn't move from were he threw the lion. The lion gave a mighty roar before it charged right for 'War' again but just it was about reach him, 'War' jumped forward doing a front flip making so that when the nemean lion reached him, his heels would slam down onto the lions muzzle causing the lions face to slam into the ground and also from the lions momentum caused it to drag along the ground making a small trench in the soft soil.

'War' landed on his feet before quickly turned and ran up to the still recovering Nemean lion and jumped on to its back wrapping his arms around the lion's neck and held on tightly as the Nemean started to shack its head to try and get him off of its back. 'War' seeing that he wouldn't have much time before the lion started to get desperate to get him off decided to squeeze his arms to cut off the Nemeans air passage, the lion fought to try and loosen 'War' arms from around its neck to allow it to breath but 'War' just increased the pressure before finally after a few minutes the Nemean ran out of air and collapsed and transformed into gold dust.

'War' feel when the lion changed into dust and he landed in a roll before stopping crouched as he looked towards were the trophy would be and found a golden two-tailed trench coat with a mix of western and Italian accents before he sighed and got up from his crouch and walked over to the coat and picked it up and swung it over his shoulder as he walked back towards his car, as he walked the golden trench coat started to change colors from its golden color to a deep crimson.

When 'War' got to his car he walked back around to the trunk and opened it up while placing the coat onto the hood of the car as he took off his leather jacket and his shirt but because of the shadows from the trees his face was covered along side the color of his hair. 'War' placed his clothes into the trunk before he pulled out a deep-crimson vest with groves going up the chest area **(Think of Vergils from DMC3)** and put it on then he grabbed the trench coat and slipped it on before getting back into the car and drove off.

 **xxxxxXxXxXxxXxxxXxXxXxx**

'War' drove up to a medium sized house and the garage door opened and he drove in with it closing behind him. 'War' walked up from his garage then turned on the lights which showed 'War's rust red hair that was flat and the bangs in the front of his head were parted and brushed down, then he took off the coat and hanged it up while also taking off his vest and placed it off under were the trench coat.

In the light 'War's face could be seen which was smooth and sharp, his eyes were a deep blood red with a fiery look to them as well as his upper body which was defined and chiseled to perfection showing that he had dedicated lots of time to train his body right because people could see the muscles weren't built in the gym to impress ladies but were forged for battle.

On 'War's back was a intricate tattoo of stallion reared up on its hind legs. The stallion's coat was blackened in color similar to coal, it had fire on its hooves and on its black mane. Behind the stallion was what looked to be a ruined ancient city the earth scorched and the sky darkened. On 'War's front a large tattoo of a blade, the handle of the blade was rapped in Grey bandages with a few of the loose wrappings hanging off the handle, the hilt of the blade was a circle that had a small part broken off, the blade itself in the middle looked to be at the top near the handle was the skull of a horse and under that different skulls until the bottom, the bladed edge were on both sides.

On 'War' right bisept in italic writing was the saying _'War and Ruin are always together because after war there is ruin'_. 'War' walked over to one of his cupboards and pulled out a bottle of win and a glass then walked out of his kitchen and into his living room which had a fire place a double seat black leather couch, the carpet was a deep-crimson and the wall paper was a mix of black and gold with black being the main color and gold being the color of the decal which look like vines growing.

In front of the fire place was a throne like chair that was oak colored black and some royal purple padding and a small table next to the chair, 'War' walked over to the seat and sat down placing the wine and glass on the table before opening the win and poring some into the glass. 'War' started to sip on his wine savoring the taste before he closed his eyes and sighed, he then opened his eyes and looked to the left before saying "So what is it that you need Chiron because it isn't every day that you I-message me?" at the left of 'War' was what looked to be a mirror made of water droplets to form a solid shape and a rainbow boarder, in the mirror was a middle-age looking man with thin brown hair and bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard.

Chiron chuckled before speaking in a aged but strong voice "Yes, it had been some time since I last called to check up on you Ace" 'War' or the now known as Ace nodded his head before he spoke up "It has but that dose not change the fact that you must want me for something to have called this late at night"

Chiron's face grew grim and serious "Yes, again you are correct there is a reason for my call, tell me have you noticed weather of the sky and sea lately?" Ace raised an eyebrow at the question but nodded his head in answer. Chiron seeing the nodded continued to talk "Then you must have gathered that something is going on with Lord Zeus.." but before he could finish what he was saying Ace interrupted "His master bolt has gone missing and he is blaming his brother Poseidon for the theft of it and Poseidon has claimed a demi-god, a son if what I felt from the earth was correct"

Instead of being surprised Chiron gave another chuckle before speaking up "Still as wise as ever you really are your grandmothers grandson" Chiron went serious again before continuing what he was saying " Yes, Lord Zeus's master bolt has gone missing and he is blaming Lord Poseidon and yes there is a new son of Poseidon his name is Percy Jackson and the reason I messaged you is because of Percy"

Chiron took a breath but didn't get to speak again because Ace started to speak up "You want me to ether train this Percy or you want me to accompany him and his group on there quest, correct?"

Chiron just nodded his head, Ace hummed before he took another sip, after he swallowed the drink Ace nodded his before speaking up "Fine, I will accompany this Percy but only because it will be a favor to you nothing more, nothing less" Chiron sighed in mostly happiness but there was a hint sadness before he spoke up "Thank you Ace" and with his piece said the water mirror of Chiron faded into a small mist before that too disappeared.

Ace stared into the fire before draining the rest of the wine from his glass before he gained a small smirk "Wonder if following this Percy will finally give me some entertainment or at least a challenging opponent.

 **XxxXxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxXx**

 **Author's Notes: And that's a rap and I again want to say I am very sorry for the lack of updates for some time but my finals for college are going on but they are finally finishing up so I am hoping to start updating more of my stories so please if you want read my other stories and this and review. Thanks for reading**

 **Paladin Out.**


End file.
